


Shoot Me Down

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden forces Derek to get in some quality bonding time with his new frenemy at a gun range.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot Me Down

“Do we _have_ to go?” asked Derek, hoping the pout on his face would convince Braeden to return to the loft.

"Yes, you big baby. You’re not getting out of this.”

“But why? Why do _I_ have to be here?”

Braeden sighed as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Because, Chris wanted to spend time with _both_ of us, don’t you two get along now anyway? And we’re already here. I’m not driving all the way back!”

"Fine.” Derek pouted and crossed his arms.

                                     ————————————————————————————————————————

“What gun is that? Good fire power,” said Chris, admiring the weapon in the mercenary’s hand.

“SIG Sauer P226 9mm, ” spoke Braeden, getting ready to fire at the targets that were set up.

“Nice, I’m a fan of the Beretta M9 myself,” Chris said, repeatedly firing shots.

Derek rolled his eyes at the pair. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the stupid shooting rang and return to the loft with his girlfriend.

“Aren’t you going to shoot Derek? You’ve been getting good,” Chris spoke over his shoulder.

“I’m not a fan of guns Chris. Besides, I have claws again. I’ve gone back to getting shot instead of shooting.”

Braeden turned around to face the wolf, re-loading as she spoke, “Come on Derek. We’re at a shooting range. Just pick up a gun and fire it, nothing’s gonna happen babe.”

“Fine,” Derek huffed, taking Braeden’s gun and shooting at all the targets. He gave the gun back to Braeden and returned to his place against the wall. “Happy?”

                                      ————————————————————————————————————————

Braeden went to return her safety glasses, leaving the two men alone.

“Hey Derek? Thanks for coming out here today. I know this still makes you uncomfortable, guns and well, me. But I’m on your side. I can’t take back what I’ve said and done, but from now on, what I say and do will be f _or_ you, not against,” said Chris, hoping to appease the wolf a bit.

Derek let out a small smile, feeling better as the older man spoke. “Thanks Chris, and sorry for today. I was kind of a jerk.” _Braeden’s gonna be so pissed_ , he thought.

"Don’t worry about it, I don’t blame you,” said Chris, heading towards the exit of the shooting range. He turned back just as he opened the door. “Oh and Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Hold on to her. A girl as strong as Braeden shouldn’t be let go.”

Derek looked down at his feet, dopey smile on his face. He looked up at the man once again. “Will do Chris.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know anything about guns or shooting ranges, so sorry about everything that’s wrong with this fic.


End file.
